It's Sam
by Aurora Lovegood
Summary: One shot. John/Sam. Yaoi/BL/Gay don't like, don't read. In New York City John realizes some things, and things change between John and Sam forever.


Disclaimer: I don't own the movie I Am Number Four, nor do I own the Lorien Legacies series.

A/N: I have another story I've neglected for over a month and I'm sorry for those of you who were reading it. I have at least 10 more pages written but haven't had the chance to type them up. I also had this on my mind and knew I couldn't accomplish anything until I wrote it down. Please review!

They were in New York City. That was where the locater had pointed them. The closest of their kind was here. Six had gone off to find them. John and Sam were in a hotel as backup incase something happened to Six. That way they weren't all together.

John couldn't deny it any longer. The feelings he had had for Sarah, had vanished as he left Paradise. He originally thought that he had suppressed the feelings so it would be less painful. Over time no matter how much he thought about her or talked to her, the feelings did not return. He felt the lingering tugging feelings from before, not directed at her, not directed at anyone as far as he could discern.

Lately he had been stuck to Sam like glue. Six had the cost of anything covered, but she wanted to conserve the money. Instead of getting two rooms, the three shared. Sam and John had to sleep together, and were always partnered in activities because Sam was Johns responsibility. Six didn't like anything holding her down.

Even though it wasn't a particular bother, it had been making John think weird. They never acted weird around each other, and they even talked about girls. John had started wondering however, what it would be like to kiss Sam. He knew that couldn't possibly be normal, even for being an alien like himself.

He always pushed the thoughts away. He had more important things to focus on than hormones induced by close quarters. That's what he thought, but he couldn't get it out of his head. The thoughts and feelings grew, he started to think he was insane. He loved Sarah, he told himself, 'Sam's here, and just because he's here I'm kidding myself'.

"Four, I found Eight. She says she wants to show me some things. I'll be staying with her tonight. I'll call again tomorrow and tell you where to meet us." Six said, once John answered his phone.

"Fine. Call with any important updates." John said hanging up

"She find someone?" Sam asked from his lounge on the bed

"Yeah, it was Eight. They're doing girl stuff apparently." John rolled his eyes.

John went back to working out where the others were and marking them on the map on the computer. He sensed someone walking up behind him and then felt breath on the back of his neck.

"You figure out where any others were?" Sam asked

John suppressed a moan. Sam was breathing directly in his ear, and he wasn't reacting well. He cleared his throat.

"No but I decided to label that we found Eight here. Six was going to do it anyway."

"Oh well, that's too bad." Sam moved back to the bed.

John knew Six wouldn't be back until at least tomorrow. That combined with Sam's ignorance to the situation made him break. He was tired of ignoring the feelings he had. It was obvious to him now that Sam was his 'One'. The only reason he had felt attached to Paradise was Sam, Sarah was the one he was fooling himself with. He stood up and turned toward Sam, who was back on the bed.

"You asked for it." John said

"What?" Sam asked confused

John didn't say anything but pinned Sam's arms next to his head and straddled him. Sam's eyes widened.

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You like Sarah, she's your 'One'"

"I was wrong. The feelings vanished when I left Paradise. I've come to realize that it was you all along. Six is gone and I can't take it anymore."

John didn't want to hear an argument, he wouldn't give Sam the chance. He leaned down and crushed their lips together. The feeling was intense and perfect, it was the best kiss John had ever had. He never wanted it to end, he knew he was right. Sam was definitely he 'One'. He pulled back panting for air.

"Please tell me I wasn't the only one who felt that." John pleaded looking Sam in the eyes

"I've always liked you, but I thought you were with Sarah forever. Of course I felt it."

John's grip had loosened during the kiss and Sam pulled his arms out and wrapped them around John's neck. He pulled John back down into another kiss. John was on cloud nine.

John's hand slid up Sam's shirt, wandering over the smaller boys chest. This lasted for a minute before he used both hands to unbutton Sam's shirt. Sam let go long enough for John to get his shirt off. His hands then searched out the bottom of John's shirt and began to tug it up.

Their lips parted as Sam got John's shirt off. John's hands were roaming Sam's chest again and as he tweaked his nipples Sam moaned aloud. Both boys were panting loudly. John attacked Sam's neck while Sam stumbled over the button on John's pants. It took Sam forever to unhook the button because his hands were shaking so much.

He started on his own pants as John moved lower to his chest. John sucked and nipped his way down Sam's chest. Sam moaned and gave up on his own button, clutching at John's hair.

"E-Enough, help me with the pants already." Sam gasped

Grinning John sat up and pulled his pants off, he leaned over and took care of Sam's as well. He then resumed his assault on the smaller boys chest, again slowly moving down. He dipped his tongue into Sam's belly button making his hips jerk forward. John wondered what reaction he would get if he moved further south if that was the reaction he got from Sam's belly button. He moved lower staring at Sam's throbbing member, his breath ghosting over it.

"Ahh, stop doing that, it's like torture." Sam gasped

John wasn't listening, he made a split second decision and took Sam into his mouth. He bobbed his head all the way until he had Sam completely.

"OH MY GOD." Sam screamed curling forward until he was almost sitting up.

John pushed him back down, suppressing his gag reflex. He held Sam's hips down as he slowly started bobbing his head. Sam had a death grip on Johns hair and his mouth seemed stuck in a permanent silent scream.

John stopped the blow job and leaned back. He stared at Sam, who was barely conscious. His eyes were clouded over with lust.

"Just do something already! I can't take much more." Sam panted

"You don't mind going all the way?"

"I've been waiting for you to ask. Just do it. Please."

John scrambled to the bathroom to find some sort of lotion. He ran back and squirted a bunch out on his hands. He made Sam spread his legs and inserted a finger. Soon after he added a second one. He used his other hand to stroke Sam's erection to make it more pleasurable as opposed to painful. After Sam seemed okay with three fingers, he coated himself with lotion and slowly started pushing in.

"Ow!"

"Sorry, it'll get better just relax."

"Easy for you to say."

Eventually John was all the way in. He stopped moving and waited for Sam to be okay. He leaned down and kissed him while pumping him at the same time. Still connected at the mouth Sam wiggled. John took this as a sign to move, and he did, slowly at first.

"Go, go faster." Sam moaned

John complied and they both lost themselves in the sensation.

"You feel so good." John moaned

"Ha-harder."

"I'm almost there."

"M-me too."

They came screaming each others names. John had enough sense not to fall on top of Sam. He pulled out and fell next to him pulling him close. He kissed him one more time before they fell asleep.

"Well, well, well. Who would have guessed you two would get together." Six said waking them up

Sam flung the blankets over his head and John squinted as the light was turned on.

"I thought you were going to call us." He said

"I did, multiple times. Lucky for you I knew nothing happened to you. I had a feeling this would happen soon. Get up and get ready to leave. Meet me in the lobby."

"I almost forgot about real life." Sam admitted

"Me too, but life goes on. At least we can be together now." John said kissing his boyfriend

"It makes everything and anything bearable." Sam smiled

THE END


End file.
